1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical appliance with a modular strain relief assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
US20040216264 discloses in FIGS. 4 through 6, a motor assembly that includes a motor, a fan assembly, a power cord, a power switch, a set of isolators and a strain relief. The strain relief is coupled to the power cord to strengthen the portion of the power cord that enters into the housing, as well as to seal the housing so that air traveling through the vacuum is not discharged through the aperture through which the cord member extends. The strain relief 80 is illustrated as being fixedly coupled or formed with the insulative cover of the cord member 104, but the strain relief may be a discrete component that has been slid over the cord member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,158 discloses in FIG. 5 a cord retainer for an appliance that includes a handle grip and a power cord extending from the rearward end of the grip. The cord enters the grip 51 through a cord hole (not illustrated) in a conventional manner, and a strain relief grommet or sleeve extends around a short length of the cord. The sleeve extends through or into the cord hole and is clamped by the handle grip 51, and the sleeve 53 prevents undesirable sharp bends of the cord adjacent the grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,971 discloses an appliance side wall that partially defines a junction box is provided with an aperture for a strain relief that surrounds a line cord. The electrical connections are made between the line cord, a switch and a motor, after which a clip secures the switch in its operative position and line cord is withdrawn until an appropriate length thereof remains in junction box after which the strain relief is snapped into the aperture.
US20040200032 discloses in FIG. 3 an exploded view of a handle that comprises two mating halves, a first power cord, a switch, a second power cord and a strain relief The first power cord is also connected to switch via power terminals and routed along inlet channel 304 and through the strain relief. The second power cord is routed along an outlet channel and connected to the switch via power terminals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,426 discloses a housing 16 connected to a source of A.C. electrical power via a power cord through a strain relief. The details of power cord and strain relief are said to be more fully disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 08/873,832, filed Jun. 12, 1997. The housing includes a sloped rear surface that includes an elongated protrusion with a detent or projection on at least one of its upstanding surfaces. A tail housing further includes a channel member extending from the top surface of the housing.